


The People Have Spoken

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Fun With Ficlets [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Very Safe Ficlet, Camelot's Golden Age Is Fucking Ridiculous, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Elections, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gwaine's Thick Lustrous Hair, M/M, The Author's Nerves Are Shot, fic as a coping mechanism, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Camelot holds an election and the people make a decisive choice on an important matter. Arthur grapples with mild disappointment until Merlin reveals the results of a different poll.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Fun With Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371040
Comments: 37
Kudos: 182





	The People Have Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle readers, I am in the US and today's election has left me wound tighter than... something that is wound very tight. Thus, I have written something ridiculous to cope. Oh wow, though, I'm a mess. Nothing but love to everyone else who is feeling the same way right about now. Here's hoping something good happens in this shitshow of a year.
> 
> __________________________________________________  
> You'll never believe that I don't make money off of fics like this one, but I assure you that it's true. Also, don't repost this to other sites, please and thank you. (Though why the hell you'd want to repost this, I have no clue.)

“Stop fidgeting.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Maybe a little,” Arthur admitted as Merlin took his hand.

Whether it was to comfort him or stop him from drumming his fingers on the table, Arthur wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care. He was holding Merlin’s hand – he could wait patiently.

“Why is it taking so long?” Arthur asked half a minute later.

“Geoffrey is counting as fast as he can. We’ll know the results soon.”

Arthur sat still and tried to remain calm.

Finally, a guard appeared at the door to retrieve them. “It’s time to announce the results, sire.”

Standing on the balcony with the other contenders, Arthur heard Geoffrey’s words echo in the courtyard.

“The votes are counted and the people have spoken.” Geoffrey paused for what Arthur assumed was dramatic effect. “Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot, you have been chosen. I hereby proclaim you as having the best hair of all the men in the realm.”

It was, Arthur had to admit, a bit of a disappointment, even if it wasn’t entirely unexpected. He tried his best not to appear sullen as he congratulated Gwaine. The smug bastard gave his hair a few strategic shakes as he gave his acceptance speech.

“Out of curiosity,” Arthur asked Geoffrey, “who was the runner up?”

“Sir Leon.”

“And third?”

“Sir Lancelot.”

“Ah.”

Arthur wandered off, his most diplomatic smile plastered on his face. It was ok. He couldn’t always be the one in the spotlight. But to not even place third…

“Come on, dollophead,” Merlin said, appearing at his side. “Everyone’s busy congratulating Gwaine to notice if you sneak away.”

“Merlin, it’s alright. You don’t have to coddle me.”

“I’m not coddling you. I just think things might get a little awkward if I announce the winner of Camelot’s best body in public. Especially considering that the winner must be given his prize immediately.”

“And what exactly is the prize?”

Merlin leaned in to whisper his reply in intricate detail.

“Well,” Arthur said, his face now Pendragon red, “when you put it like that, I think the crowd can make do without us.”


End file.
